


Dead As A Doornail

by Chiara Pomara (AriaHann)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Chapter 3 Spoilers, Gen, chapter 2 spoilers, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaHann/pseuds/Chiara%20Pomara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He arrived in the quiet, empty, endless, white space. Heaven? Hell? Nothingness? What's it called? He doesn't even remember, until someone tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead As A Doornail

How did he get here? He didn't remember waking up at all, nor did he remember sleeping. All he knew was that he suddenly opened his eyes, and he was standing. God knows where he is now. After being trapped in Hope's Peak and being told to murder each other, he doesn't find many things strange anymore. He would probably not be even shocked if he was told that he's already dead.

He looked around. It was blindingly white. An infinite space of nothing but white. There were no walls, ceilings, corners, floors, anything. Not even people. He didn't even know what he was stepping on; for all he knew, he could be floating. Where was he? "Hello?" He called out to the nothingness, but the nothingness did not reply.

He experienced some kind of pain by the side of his head. It was like a nagging headache that keeps on coming back. He wondered why. 

He doesn't really remember much, to be honest. Nothing recent. All he remembered was that his name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and he studies at Hope's Peak High. He remembered his classmates, his family, his friends, but not what happened before he got here.

"Hello?" He called out again. This time, he heard someone reply.

"Oi! Wh-who's that?!" A gruff, male voice responded. Kiyotaka turned his head towards the direction of the voice. "Kyoudai?!" Mondo said incredulously.

Finally! "Ah, Kyoudai!" Kiyotaka beamed at him, relief evident on his face. He thought he was all alone out here. Mondo ran up to him, his eyes wide and unbelieving. "Where are we?"

Mondo frowned and scratched the back of his head, "Dunno. I mean, it took me a while to pick up, but they told me... they told me I was dead." It was horrible, how he died. Sometimes he would felt his body go soft. It was different from how he was used to, since he was a hulking mass of muscles and all. Liquefied into some kind of butter, that's how he died. If it were in a cartoon, he would have laughed, but it was him, and it was not funny at all. He died a joke of a death.

The hall monitor nodded solemnly, "Y-Yes, you were executed--!" He suddenly remembered. He suddenly caught on, and the realisation was like a brick to the head. "You...!" His eyes widened, "You killed Fujisaki-kun! A-And you're dead now! Th-that means..." 

Mondo nodded, "You're dead too, Kyoudai. I saw it. I saw 'em kill ya. Those bastards, Celes and Yamada... They fuckin' thought they could get away with it, but they're probably gonna join us soon." He sighed, "I-I'm sorry, okay? I told ya, I didn't mean t' kill the kid, honest! I told ya..." He sighed, words full of regret. He knew the grief he caused Kiyotaka after his death. How he just shut down altogether.

Kiyotaka started crying, "I-I can't believe I'd get to see you again!" Mondo awkwardly patted him on the head. "I'm sorry too... I was unable to stop you, and in the end, I was just another burden for you to carry."

He got angry, "Don't fuckin' apologise!" He's tired of apologies. Even Chihiro apologised to him,  _to his murderer_. It was ridiculous. They didn't even need to say sorry. "It's my fault, and my fault alone. I killed Daiya, and I killed Fujisaki, and ya ain't responsible for shit, so don't even think of sayin' sorry." He shook his head, because the last thing he wanted to happen between them when they meet again was to fight over what was done.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was as dead as a doornail, and he wasn't shocked in the least when Mondo told him that. "I'm sure that everyone's really nice and that they wouldn't kill if Monobear didn't even present motives for us to kill..."

"Can't say the same for the others..." Mondo refused to meet the other's gaze. "Do ya wanna see 'em? The others, I mean." Kiyotaka nodded, and Mondo led him to where they were. How he knew the way back was a mystery, seeing how it was just infinite, empty space.

The others stood up all of a sudden, when they saw Mondo return with another person. And that is when they knew, it hasn't stopped yet. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was as dead as a doornail, as dead as everyone he saw here. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just did a drabble. I'm trying to get used to writing Ishimaru and Mondo because y'know. I have this headcanon when they die, even as spirits, they'd feel their death wounds hurting every so often? Yeah, it was a tiny thing I inserted into the story.


End file.
